Jack Frost Returns
by ETBlack3333
Summary: Winter came early and Percy got stuck in the snow again. James then saw him as Jack Frost, again. But realized it was Percy and saves him. What else will happen? Find out here. James x Percy. Rated T for some language and some steamy romance at the end. Enjoy.


It was October on the Island of Sodor, and while it's suppose to be Fall, it turns out Winter came early as reports of a snow storm had been announced.

People are said to stay inside their homes when necessary. As for the engines, some of them had to snowplow the tracks.

At Tidmouth, the engines got the news of the storm. Right now it was nighttime, and the storm is said to start in the middle of the night.

" How is their a snowstorm coming? It's October. " - James

" Mother nature must be having a bad day or something. " - Thomas

" Who's mother nature? " - Henry

" Nevermind. " - Thomas

Then before you know it, snowflakes are falling from the sky.

" This is happening? " - Emily

" Yes it is. " - Edward

" Beautiful. " - Emily

" Why? " - James

" Snow is just pretty to me. " - Emily

" It's also freezing as hell. " - James

" Watch your mouth James. " - Nia

" Me? You guys said stuff like that too. " - James

" Calm down James. " - Percy

" Sorry Perce. " - James

" Wanna sleep with me tonight? " - Percy

" Let me think...Y.E.S " - James

" You're so funny. Come over here. " - Percy

" My pleasure. " - James

James left his shed and immediately had snow land on him, and it was so cold to him that he refused to go outside and went back in his berth.

" Oh my god. Too cold. Too cold. " - James

" Seriously? " - Gordon

" It's okay James. I'll come over. " - Percy

He left his berth and went to James. Percy thought the snow was fine to him though. Percy was soon right in front of James in his berth.

" The snow is not so bad James. Trust me. " - Percy

" Are you sure? Cause it felt like Jack Frost was trying to freeze me to death. " - James

" Who's Jack Frost? " - Rebecca

" Um, he's this guy who...uh. " - James

" I don't have time for this. Let's just head to sleep. " - Gordon

" Okay impatient Gordon. " - James

Gordon grumbled to himself and fell asleep, along with everyone else except James and Percy stayed awake for a bit. Talking about the snow coming tomorrow.

" You sure wanna stay here in your shed? " - Percy

" Trust Me. This snow is gonna be awful. I don't wanna risk anything happening to me. And to you. " - James

" Aww. Thanks Jamie. " - Percy

" I'm serious. I would risk my life if anything were to happen to you in my this weather. " - James

" Oh James. You are so sweet to me. " - Percy

" You are my love. I will never let anything happen to you. " - James

" I love you. " - Percy

" I love you too. " - James

James and Percy slowly kissed for a while. These two absolutely love each other and won't ever leave their side. Tomorrow would be interesting though.

It is about 1:00 am. The snow was falling really hard. In like 5 minutes, the ground was covered in 10 inches of snow, and soon a whole foot in 20 minutes.

Percy ended up waking up and saw the storm outside his berth. He was getting worried that this storm could get worse. But he believed that Caleb wouldn't let him or any of the others go out in this storm.

Morning time, it was 8:00 am, and their was no Sun in the sky, it was nothing but clouds, and on the ground was snow, everywhere. Like 15 inches of snow.

Thomas opened his eyes and then he widened them as he saw outside.

" Oh My Train! " - Thomas

That made the other 8 engines wake up instantly.

" What? Why? Who? " - Henry

" Thomas? Why are you yelling and...oh my god. " - Gordon

Everyone stared in awe at the deep snow outside.

" Are we sure that it's October? " - Rebecca

" Trust me. It is. " - Nia

" Wow. This is amazing. " - Emily

" It is? " - James

While everyone was still amazed, shocked, and worried about the snowfall. Caleb arrived at Tidmouth. He couldn't drive his car, since the roads are slippery than most butters. So he walked, and it was freezing outside. Like less than 20 degrees Fahrenheit.

" Hey guys. Brr. Nice weather huh. " - Caleb

" You can say that again. " - Emily

" Please don't tell me you're making us work in this weather? " - Thomas

" Well. Not all of you. " - Caleb

After he said that, James and Thomas backed up in their berths.

" I mean, the tracks are pretty buried in snow. So I would appreciate if some of you could help clear them. " - Caleb

" Why us? " - Rebecca

" Cause we're the most hardworking team on this island. " - Caleb

" He's right. " - Edward

" Fine. Who do you want to help? " - Gordon

" Well. Who wants to? " - Caleb

Emily, Nia, Edward, and Henry whistled in agreement. Then after thinking, Rebecca and Thomas chose to help the tracks as well.

" Okay I like that. " - Caleb

" Gordon? Don't you want to clear the tracks? " - Rebecca

" Normally I would. But this weather is too much for me to handle. " - Gordon

" Uh huh. " - Henry

Gordon then glared at Henry, and then sighed.

" Okay. I'll do it. " - Gordon

" Thanks sweetie. " - Rebecca

Now it was done to James and Percy. Everyone then looked at them.

" Oh come on. We don't all have to do this. " - James

" Can we please stay here? " - Percy

" I won't force you. If you don't wanna work. That's fine. But only for today. " - Caleb

" What do you mean? " - Percy

" Reports says that another snowfall could happen tonight. " - Caleb

" Then what's the point of clearing the tracks now, if they're just gonna be covered again tomorrow. " - Thomas

" Good point. " - Edward

" Hey guys. Don't gimme that. We also work together no matter what. " - Caleb

" Alright fine. " - Thomas

" Now get to work and plowing. " - Caleb

" Wait. Where are our snowplows? " - Henry

" What do you mean, they're..." - Caleb

He then looked over and saw that the shed that keeps the plows is still locked.

" What the? Patrick! " - Caleb

He then ran over to the motel to get Patrick. He agreed to wake up and unlock the shed with the plows, but clearly he forgot.

15 minutes, the engines had their snowplows on and they all soon left to spend the whole day clearly the tracks of all the snow. Well until tonight when another storm comes and drops more snow.

Luckily, James and Percy were allowed to not work on the tracks. But Percy still wanted to leave the shed.

" Hey James. I know you want to stay here. But I really want to go out in the snow and spend time with you. " - Percy

" I really don't want to go out in this freezing weather. " - James

" Come on James. You can handle it for one day. " - Percy

He then looked at James with a very pleasing look. That made James smile as he couldn't handle how adorable Percy was.

" Alright. I can't say no to that face. " - James

" Yay. " - Percy

With that, the two lovers also had their snowplows put on. But they weren't gonna just clear the snow, but also play with the snow.

The two began their journey by going straight towards the fields where there were lots of snow to mess around with. Trevor thankfully could stay inside and not have to deal with all this cold snow. They were side to side to each other racing.

" Hey James. Stop right there. " - Percy

" You'll have to catch me. " - James

He sped up in front of Percy.

" Get back here you. " - Percy

He chased after his boyfriend but couldn't catch up, so Percy had an idea. He started to stop and James saw him.

" Percy? What's wrong. " - James

He stopped and went backwards toward Percy. Then Percy sprinted forward.

" Psych! " - Percy

He sprayed snow all over James, leaving him nearly buried.

" Hahaha. Very funny. " - James

Percy backed up again and stopped next to his almost white knight.

" Got you good. " - Percy

" I will get my revenge. " - James

" We'll see about that white boy. " - Percy

He and James giggled at that little joke. Then Percy blew a kiss at James then took off like he did earlier.

" Try and catch me now James. " - Percy

" Oh. I'm gonna get you, you cutie. " - James

James sprinted forward, getting most of the snow of him, but had some on him.

He chased after his oak and tried to catch him, but he couldn't catch up some now. Probably because some snow got in his boiler, making him go slower.

" You can't catch me Jamie. " - Percy

" Oh yes I will. " - James

He went as fast as he could, and before you know it, James did catch up to Percy and ended up spraying him with snow and covering him up in a white blanket.

Percy stopped after being hit and started laughing hard.

" That tickled James. You got me good. " - Percy

" Revenge is mine. " - James

He and Percy continued to laugh as they had so much fun.

Soon they calmed down, Percy got most of the snow off him, and the two sat together next to the windmill and saw it was still moving in this weather.

" Can It be any colder? " - James

" Sadly no. But we still can have all the fun we want. " - Percy

" We'll have all day, trust me. Especially at night. " - James

That made Percy blush very red, and James also blushed back.

Then a whistle was heard, and the two looked and saw Duck coming over. But he was moving very slow, and he was also pulling coal trains. He was supposed to send that coal to the factories. But the cold made him go very slow.

He stopped once he reached James and Percy.

" Duck? You look very tired. " - Percy

" Yeah. You look quacked up. " - James

He laughed and got a big glare from Duck.

" Anyways. I'm suppose to deliver this last train of coal, but my boiler is way too cold and I can't move at all. I need to get home and rest. " - Duck

" I can deliver it for you. " - Percy

" What? " - James

" Really? I really appreciate that Percy. " - Duck

" Of course. " - Percy

" Percy? Are you sure about this? " - James

" Of course. I'll be fast and I'll get home very quick. " - Percy

" Okay. But the weather is suppose to get worse. " - James

" It's okay James. I'll be fine. I promise. " - Percy

" Alright. " - James

" Thank you very much Percy. " - Duck

" Anytime...uh. " - Percy

Something came to his mind.

" What's up? " - James

" Patrick. He needs to come with me. " - Percy

" Why? " - James

" Just in case something happens. He can help if needed. " - Percy

" I'll call him for you. " - Darren

Darren was Duck's driver, and he was also a guitar player, and he helped record music for the Steam Team Band. He called for Patrick, and he would arrive in a few minutes.

Patrick arrived in his car. Edward also came to take Duck to his home. Darren also chose to drive Patrick's car back.

" Don't tamper with anything in there. Got me? " - Patrick

" Stop whining. " - Darren

He left, along with Duck and Edward. Percy had the coal trains hooked up to him and ready to head to the factory. James stayed to give Percy one last talk.

" Stay warm. " - James

" I'll try. But you'll warm me up later. " - Percy

He winked at James, making him excited.

" Why are you two so cute together? " - Patrick

" Beats me. " - Percy

" Bye Perce. Get home safe. " - James

" I will Jamie. " - Percy

James soon left and went home, and he hoped that Percy would come back fast, and not get affected by the weather.

Percy then took off to the factory. He arrived there at about 3pm.

He stopped at a siding just outside the factory. This was giving him some deja vu though.

" Why does this seem very familiar to me? " - Percy

" I don't know what is it? " - Patrick

Percy thought for a moment, but couldn't get an answer.

" Eh. It's probably nothing. " - Percy

" Whatever you say. " - Patrick

Workers came in between to bring the coal inside until all the carts were empty. Despite the weather, the workers were taking way longer then they should.

But it was over, after 30 minutes, but Percy and Patrick were ready to head back home.

" Let's get out of here. " - Percy

" Roger that. " - Patrick

" Stop saying that. " - Percy

" Sorry. " - Patrick

Percy was started up and ready to move, his wheels started to move, but he wasn't going forward, at all.

" Um, why aren't we moving? " - Patrick

" I don't know. " - Percy

He looked down and saw his wheels were stuck in something, in the snow.

" Of course. " - Percy

" Don't worry. I got it. " - Patrick

He stepped down and tried to dig the snow, but it was so cold, and Patrick wasn't wearing gloves.

" Ah. Ah. Ah. Cold. Cold. " - Patrick

" What? " - Percy

" I can't do this. My hands to freeze and break apart. " - Patrick

" Then get someone inside to help. " - Percy

" Right. Roger. " - Patrick

" Pat! " - Percy

" Sorry. Cold is breaking my brain. " - Patrick

He ran inside and was surprised to see that all the workers had left. I mean can you blame them. Patrick came back to Percy with a nervous problem.

" That face can only mean bad. " - Percy

" Yeah. No one's inside. " - Patrick

" Oh that's perfect. " - Percy

" I mean, I don't blame them for leaving. " - Patrick

" But I wanna leave. Just dig the snow and free my wheels. " - Percy

" Even if I could. More snow is gonna fall and bury your wheels again. " - Patrick

" Man, you are useless sometimes. " - Percy

" Do you wanna argue or do you wanna get out of here? " - Patrick

" I'm fine with both actually. " - Percy

" Whatever. I'll call someone, and they'll come and free you and we can go home. " - Patrick

" Alright. Fine. " - Percy

After he said that, snow was falling from the sky, it was light for now, but it's gonna get harder very soon.

" Do it. " - Percy

" Yes. I will. " - Patrick

He pulled out his phone and saw that it was down to god dang 4% left of battery.

" Are you kidding me? " - Patrick

" Just call. " - Percy

Patrick picked the first name on his contact list and hoped for an answer. His phone buzzed for a bit and got an answer.

" What is it? " - Anne Claire

" Anne. Me and Percy are at a factory and Percy's wheels are stuck. Can you please get Caleb so he can send help to us? " - Patrick

" Not right now. I'm in the middle of watching Friends. " - Anne Claire

" Forget about Friends, we're freezing out here and no one's here to help us. " - Percy

" Call me in 20 minutes. " - Anne Claire

She hung up, leaving Patrick bewildered.

" What happened? " - Percy

" She said call back in 20 minutes. " - Patrick

" Why did you call her? " - Percy

" It was the 1st name. " - Patrick

" Uh. Why did I choose to do this? " - Percy

Then things got worse as Patrick's phone died just like that.

" So much for that. " - Patrick

" Is there a phone inside the factory? " - Percy

" Yeah. But I doubt any of them will work in this weather. " - Patrick

Then the snow started falling down faster.

" Oh god. I'm gonna freeze. " - Percy

" It'll be fine. I'll try and warm us up. " - Patrick

" You better get cooking now. " - Percy

Percy felt the snow coming down harder, and his wheels were buried completely. Who knows what'll happen next.

It was now 7pm, it was starting to get dark. At Tidmouth all the other engines made it back home safely. James made it too, but had no clue where Percy is.

" Guys. Percy hasn't come back. " - James

" Maybe he's sheltered somewhere else? " - Thomas

" But what if he isn't. " - James

" He's fine James. " - Gordon

" You don't know that. None of you know. I'm going to find him. " - James

" You can't go out there James. " - Edward

" I don't care at all how bad it is. I need to find Percy. " - James

He quickly went outside in the freezing snow, and it was still coming down hard. Most likely making the rails buried in snow again. But James didn't care. He needed to find Percy and get him home safe.

Thankfully he was told what factory Percy was going to, so he went straight there.

Back with Percy, he sat there for a while now, and he was nearly half buried. Patrick was inside Percy's cab trying to warm up, but it wasn't doing so well.

" I can't take this. " - Percy

Then about 20 minutes later, icicles began growing on Percy's nose and chin. And some where growing on his body. This reminded him of a time where he was in this exact situation, only worse.

James was trying his best to find Percy. He soon saw the factory and quickly got there, but the snowy tracks made it harder for him to move fast.

" Percy. Please be okay. " - James

He got closer to the factory and whistled so Percy could hear it.

Percy did hear it and got very anticipated.

" James! James! " - Percy

James heard that and went faster.

" Percy? Percy? " - James

He looked around until he saw something in the distance. When he got closer, he was shocked. Their was Percy, half covered in snow, and covered in icicles.

" James?! " - Percy

But James didn't recognize that as Percy.

" Ahh! Scary Jack Frost! Not again. " - James

That made him quickly move away from the icy figure. He left leaving Percy in disbelief.

" James! Come back! Where are you going? " - Percy

But he was gone in a flash. Percy couldn't believe it. He didn't even hear James call him Jack Frost.

" Don't leave me. " - Percy

Percy started to cry, and his tears froze up as soon as they left his cheeks.

James ended up going all the way back to Tidmouth. Some how seeing Percy like that really scared him. Probably because many years ago, James ended up seeing Percy like that and thought it was Jack Frost.

But right now, James didn't even think about it being Percy. Heck, he thought that Percy could be gone for good.

James returned to his shed, the others had no clue what happened.

" James? What's the matter with you? " - Henry

" I saw something at the factory. " - James

" Percy? " - Thomas

" No. This thing, it was covered in snow and ice. It was like seeing Jack Frost all over again. " - James

The other engines all looked at James in pure anger. If they were humans, they'd all slap him right now.

" You idiot. " - Thomas

" What? " - James

" You seriously thought that was a snow monster or something? " - Nia

" Maybe. " - James

" That was clearly Percy. It had to be. " - Emily

" Oh God. Oh God. What did I do? " - James

" You left him out there freezing and alone. " - Rebecca

" I gotta go now. " - James

He quickly went out again and had to head back to the factory to get Percy.

" And I thought Thomas was dumbest. " - Gordon

" Ahem. " - Thomas and Emily

" Okay. James is the dumbest. " - Gordon

Then Edward whistled loudly, making Gordon deaf.

James quickly went back to the factory. He knew he made a mistake. The fact that he thought Percy was a snow creature of some sorts made him feel awful.

He returned to the factory. Before you know it, he saw Percy. Still sitting in the same spot. The snow did stop falling, but Percy was still buried and icicles were still stuck to him.

James pulled up to him, buffer to buffer.

" Percy? It's me. Are you okay? " - James

He looked at his love, who was looking at the ground, cold tears on his face. Then he looked up.

" James? " - Percy

" Oh, Percy. " - James

He was expecting Percy to yell at him, but he didn't.

" Thank you for coming back. " - Percy

He then tried to move forward so he could kiss James, but he couldn't. James knew what he wanted though.

He moved up and kissed Percy on his cold lips. James didn't care how cold they were though.

They kissed for three minutes. Patrick was asleep in Percy's cab, but woke up soon after the kiss.

" James? You're here. About time. " - Patrick

" I know. I feel terrible. But I need to get you guys out of here. " - James

" But I can't move. " - Percy

" Then I'll try. " - James

He moved forward and pressed against Percy's buffers and tried to move him out of the snow.

" James. It's not gonna work. " - Percy

" Yes It will. " - James

He pushed harder, and was nearly bending his own buffers.

But all that force worked. He managed to push Percy out of the snow. Percy was finally free.

" James. You did it. " - Percy

" I did. " - James

Percy was so proud of him.

" My hero. " - Percy

" Well I..." - James

He was cut off by Percy kissing him again. This time slower and passionate. Patrick was also enjoying this moment.

" Hey guys. I hate to break this. But it's really dark out. We should get home. " - Patrick

" Yes, we should. " - James

" Take me home. " - Percy

" Of course my prince. " - James

Percy giggled and James pushed him home. It took them about 2 hours to get home.

When they got home, it was about 11pm and the other engines were all asleep. But James and Percy didn't want to wake up.

James pushed Percy back into his berth. Patrick then came out of Percy's cab.

" Okay. I'm heading inside. And drinking all the warmest cocoa I can find. " - Patrick

" Good luck. " - Percy

Patrick head inside to warm up faster, leaving the two alone. James was still wondering about his mistake.

" Percy. I'm so sorry about what I did earlier. I just left you out there alone, in the dark, all cold. " - James

He started to cry, thinking he let him down.

" I said I would never let anything happen to you and I..." - James

Percy started to cry too.

" James, stop. " - Percy

" But, I..." - James

" I know what you did was bad. But I know you were scared and confused. But I also knew you would come back for me. " - Percy

" You did? " - James

" Yes. I know you hate the cold, but I knew who would still risk everything to come and help me. But you obviously couldn't tell it was me. " - Percy

" I thought you were Jack Frost, again. " - James

" I know. It was funny the first time, but this time it was rough. But it's fine. You knew and came back and brought me home. " - Percy

He blushed along with James and the two looked at each other's sparkling eyes.

" You're so adorable and beautiful. " - James

" You too. " - Percy

The two went in for a kiss. They were inside now, so this kiss felt warmer.

The two let go and breathed in close to their faces.

" Please warm me " - Percy

" I will. " - James

He kissed Percy's left cheek slowly and warmed it up nicely, and did the same thing to the other one. Percy sat there and enjoyed the moment. He loved doing this with James.

James then kissed Percy's nose, earning a laugh. He kissed Percy's face for a little while longer until Percy was fully warmed up.

Once James was done, he wanted a piece offering.

" My turn. " - James

" Of course. " - Percy

James watched as his oak started kissing his cheeks slowly and James moaned slowly. Percy kissed his cheeks, nose, and lips for 10 minutes, warming up his knight.

Once he was over, the two had one more long, nice, romantic kiss. Lasted over 5 minutes.

Soon they let go and smiled at each other.

" I love you so much Percy. " - James

" I love you too James. Thank you. For everything. " - Percy

" Thank you. Jack Frost. " - James

" Oh, I love you more. " - Percy

" No, I love you more. " - James

They laughed and kissed one more quick time and fell asleep. Staying close to each other all night and all day tomorrow. These two can't ever stop loving each other now.

They were the most perfect couple. Even if some don't agree.

* * *

**Finally. This one was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I love writing about these two and I hope you guys still do.**

**Next story will be a little shorter, as I'm adding one more couple to my stories. Wait and find out.**

**Again, please don't give me a mean review about this shipping. If you don't like it, then just ignore it. Okay. Thank you**

**Also I would love to see some Percy X James art on Deviantart. My username on there is also ETBlack333. I'm not forcing you to make some. But if you want to, please show me. I would love that.**

**Bye. Love all of you. Love, Ethan. Can't wait for winter (said no one ever) Hehe.**


End file.
